The Beast Hair
by CTMsunday
Summary: Even I don't know what this us. Just some stuff with Shelagh and a mystery beast...


S**_ome of my favourite fics to write are those that keeps you guessing, but this has to be one of my favourites just because it's is a completely bonkers idea. There's little plot, but I love it all the same. I only wish that I could have written it better. _**

_**I realise that 'Beauty Amd The Beast' wasn't released until 1991, but it's all fictional after all!**_

_**And as always this is for my ladies at MMEPAC for putting up with this bonker-ness.**_

The last round of applause sounded and echoed throughout the community centre. Up on the stage many dressed up bodies bowed, or attempted to curtsy. The curtain closed and each member of the play bounced off to the wings to undress and re-claim their own pile of clothing to put back on.

Beauty And The Beast was a marvellous performance. Everyone knew their lines, and all those taking part enjoyed it immensely. It had been a tough rehearsal process; making sure everyone had a costume, knew their words and sang the correct parts of the songs. But it had come together wonderfully.

Shelagh had sat among the other new mums with whom she had become friendly with. The nurses, sat on the row behind, occasionally leaning forward to playfully tap Angela on the nose when she peeked over Shelagh's shoulder.

Having drank a small cup of squash, Shelagh left Angela in the arms of Sister Julienne, and made her way across the hall to the side of the stage. There she met Fred and Chummy, the organisers of the show.

"Hello there old bean" Chummy greeted her, "Did you manage to watch the whole performance?"

"Yes! Angela was an absolute dear and stayed quiet for it all. I think she fell asleep at one point because the applause at the end seemed to make her jump. I was enjoying the show too much to notice!" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "But it was wonderful! You both must be so proud of them all"

"Of course. Even the big ones did well, eh Mrs Turner?" Fred winked.

"They did indeed. Do you mind if I go and find where they've got to?"

"Of course not, go on through. I think I saw them towards the back"

"Thank you"

Shelagh parted the make-shift wall made from clinic screens and slowly made her way through child upon child; some still fully dressed in their costume and some almost dressed into their normal clothes. Making sure she was careful not to trip over any limbs or items of clothing.

Finally, at the back of the room she caught sight of them. Timothy was dressed back into his shirt and shorts, with only his socks and shoes to put back on. Even from a distance, Shelagh recognised the frustrated expression her step-son wore. It seemed he had lost his shoe that matched the one he held in his right hand. That was Timothy, thought Shelagh, always losing things.

Next to him stood an almost unrecognisable figure. Still dressed from the performance, they wore a large blue suit with white cravat and dark shoes. Just poking out under his suit was auburn coloured fur, the same fur that could be found on his hands and most of his head. Her husband could really get into the spirit of things when he wanted to! When Shelagh found out Patrick was going to be in the show, she couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't be able to commit so much time due to his work. However when tonight finally came, Shelagh got to see all of his hard work in action, and now she couldn't help but giggle. He had looked so shy on the stage, yet now when he met her eyes, he seemed completely at ease.

She crossed the small gap that separated them from the large group of small boys in front of them and greeted them both with a hug.

"That was splendid! You did so well!"

"Thanks Mum" beamed Timothy, before he turned back to try and find his missing shoe somewhere among the pile of belongings he had scattered in their tiny corner.

"Thank you darling" Patrick pecked her on the cheek.

"I fear a change of career may be on the horizon for you" Shelagh laughed

"I rather enjoyed it. Although this fur isn't particularly comfortable" He reached to the small gap between his head dress and costume suit to scratch the mildly irritated skin.

"Not very practical either. Here, let me help you. You can't do anything with those enormous hands!" She slid her hands down the row of buttons that held the jacket closed. One by one, she popped each out of their hole and moved slowly down to the next one. Now an expert at such a task after over two years of marriage, Shelagh kept eye contact with her husband the whole time, flushing under the intensity of his gaze.

Suddenly, a scream from the other side of the hall rang in their ears. Trixie flew through the make-shift wall and called for Doctor Turner.

For a brief moment he wanted to ask if it was so serious that they needed him, but this was a nurse. A trained nurse and midwife. She wouldn't call him unless he was needed.

Gently sighing he reached for Shelagh's hand, kissed her knuckles whispered "Better do these buttons up hadn't I, Mrs Turner?" And left with a smug smile on his face, in complete knowledge that, that would leave her slightly flustered and hot.

And he was right. Shelagh immediately looked around to see if she could help with Timothy's search of the missing shoe.

Later that night, they lay together curled up against one another willing for sleep to take them but wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet they now had to talk.

"Did you manage to get out of your costume alright in the end? I went to go and help Mrs Cox with the cups of tea after finding Tim's shoe when you disappeared."

"I did my love, although" he lowered his head to whisper in her ear "I could have used your help again"

Chuckling she moved her hand across his bare chest "You know, you should have kept that costume"

"The costume? Why?"

"I like my men to have lots of chest hair" She giggled loudly before Patrick covered her body with his and muffed her laughter with his lips.


End file.
